This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a one-piece construction which can be used to mail and store rectangular paper items such as checks.
Heretofore, such cartons were made from two rectangular parallelopiped, mating pieces. The bottom portion contained the checks and a top portion, separate from the bottom portion, was utilized as a cover. The top portion has front, rear and side walls which were slid downwardly along the front, rear and side walls of the bottom portion. In order to mail the carton and preclude unauthorized tampering, it was necessary to wrap the same with a thermoplastic material which had portions adhesively bonded to itself so that the top and bottom portions could not separate.
The one-piece construction of the present invention eliminates the need of an outer carton wrapper or outer mailer; two separate pieces of paperboard which have a different blank construction; and reduces inventory control problems associated with the use of three different pieces of material.